This invention is related to wound dressings and supports in humans and animals. Commonly, adhesives and wraps are used for this purpose. However, the use of adhesives has multiple problems: they are difficult to use with elastic gloves since adhesive tapes adhere to the gloves, they cause skin irritations and discomfort on removal, and do not adhere to hair-covered skin. Many times the hair has to be shaved, which is a separate process of its own. Wound inspections or the exchange of dressing multiplies their problems and prohibits this process. Furthermore, wound wrapping cannot be done through use of adhesive tapes in an effective and convenient method. Then, there is the major issue of dressing a wound with one hand, which is crucial in certain circumstances. It thus becomes very important for a wound dressing system to allow a person to dress a wound with one hand only, since the other one could be wounded or dysfunctional. Lastly, at times wound dressing should be done as quickly as possible, and speed makes a big difference in manmade or natural disasters. The methods and means introduced in this application solve many of these problems. Wound protection and prevention of limb damages are also important issues and need new approaches. In some cases the wound site needs to be protected from objects touching the skin or the wound site, to prevent ulceration, avoid discomfort or mere protection of the wounds. Healing complicated wounds such as swollen areas due to a compromised circulation, which leaves tissues filled with extravasated fluids, is complicated and many times unsuccessful. Therefore, this applicant had introduced new approaches and methods to avoid those problems and now he adds a new model for previous model that has its own merits.